


Operation: Sleepytime

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Excel Saga
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Literal Sleeping Together, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Excel and Ilapalazzo awkwardly navigate a new step in their relationship together: sleeping in the same bed.
Relationships: Excel (Excel Saga)/Il Palazzo
Kudos: 3





	Operation: Sleepytime

~ Operation: Sleepytime ~

Excel was hyperactive even in her sleep.

Ilpalazzo carefully lowered himself to the mattress beside her, attempting to find a comfortable position while avoiding his partner's flailing limbs.

When she rolled over, turning her back to him, he took the opportunity to slide his arm around her waist. He held a faint hope that being restrained might keep her from accidentally hitting or kicking him while he was trying to sleep. (Not that he was really _expecting_ that result, just faintly _hoping_ for it.)

What he did not expect was the actual result of his actions.

Upon feeling his arm around her, Excel turned toward her partner and clutched at the front of his pajama top.

"Lord Ilpalazzo," she murmured with a contented sigh, as she snuggled against him.

He checked to see if she was awake, but she had apparently been asleep through all of that. Her movements had entirely stilled, other than the still expanding and contracting of her chest as she breathed. Although he still counted it a possibility that he might be violently awakened in the night, Ilpalazzo allowed himself to relax and go to sleep.

He was somewhat surprised to be awakened by the morning sun streaming through the window... which was less surprising when he remembered that he was in Excel's apartment, not his underground lair.

"Good morning, Lord Ilpalazzo!" Excel greeted him, in a voice that was entirely too chipper for having woken up only five seconds ago. "Oh wow, I had a weird dream that we slept together, in the same bed..." She paused as her brain tried to make sense of the fact that her lord-and-master/boyfriend was actually _here_.

When it seemed that she was not going to continue speaking, he said, "We did."

Excel's brain proceeded to short circuit even more, and she promptly fainted.

Ilpalazzo sighed.

 _Well, I suppose this is better than the noisy alternative_ , he thought to himself as he got up from the bed and tucked the covers around his girlfriend's unconscious form.

~end~


End file.
